Déchirée entre deux coeurs!
by emma-malefoy
Summary: Dans deux mois c'est la fin de l'annee et elle tombe amoureuse de Malefoy.5 ans apres hermione tombe sous le charme de Severus avec qui elle vit depuis maintenant 3 ans! Que va til se passer entre la Griffy et les Serpys? COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Dans deux mois c'est la fin de l'annee et hermione tombe sous le charme de Drago, se qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que Drago n'est pas non plus indifferent a son charme et a ses formes genereuses...Hermione, trop timide et Drago, trop fiere...ne se l'avouent pas!

OoO

5 ans apres, Hermione sort de sa formation de medicomage et elle rencontre severus dont elle tombe amoureuse et commencent a vivrent ensemble deux ans apres dans un appartement sur le chemin de traverse.  
De son cote Ginny aussi sort de sa formation de medicomage et se marie avec harry et ils habitent avec ron dans la maison des blacks.

6 ans apres leurs sortis de Poudlard, Ron et harry ont fini leurs formations d'aurors...a partir de la ron entasse les filles d'une nuit et les relations de deux jours suivi de pres par une rupture en pleurs!evidemment c'est la fille qui pleurs!

OoO

2005!Un beau blond , fort, muscle et au regard d'acier avait pour mission d'emprisonner un mangemort en cavaleIl est auror, il y arrive mais il est gravement blesser a l'epaule par un mauvais sort.De la magie noire si vous voulez mon avis!

Il fut emmener en urgence a l'hopital Saint Mangouste.  
Par pure coincidence, Hermione du s'occuper de changer le bandage de Drago. Apres une semaine, celui-ci pouvait rentrer chez lui mais une medicomage devais aller tous les jours chez Drago pour changer les bandages le matin, pendant 1 mois.


	2. Rencontre

**Rencontre**

vendredi 4 avril 2002 - 12h55

Une jeune femme, brune au regard chocolat, habillée d'une mini-jupe noir, d'un haut moulant rouge, de talons aiguilles et les cheveux en queue de cheval. Hermione granger sortait de son école de medicomage, elle traversa la rue pour aller manger chez madame porcins.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année portait une robe couleur nuit parsemée d'étoiles, une cape noir et les cheveux plus court qu'a son habitude. Severus rogue, ancien professeur a poudlard et meurtrier de Dumbledore. Rendu coupable le 12 juin 1999 pour meurtre et pour avoir utilise un sortilège impardonnable mais comme il a aide à tuer les mangemorts il a pris que 3 ans à Askaban.

La jeune femme reconnu aussitôt les yeux noir de son professeur:

-professeur Rogue?  
-miss granger que faites-vous ici?

# Mon dieu qu'elle a changée, elle est plus féminine qu'a poudlard!...Rogue c'est ton ancien élève!...oui mais elle est majeure maintenant depuis cinq ans!!!#

-la même chose que vous professeur!  
-cessez de m'appeler professeur sa fait longtemps que je ne le suis plus!  
-comment voulez vous que je vous appel?  
-severus ou rogue  
-très bien severus...mais à une condition!  
-laquelle?  
-appel moi hermione  
-d'accort,...hermione  
-a un de ces jour severus!

#mon dieu ne la laisse pas partir!#

-attend! Je t'invite...enfin...si tu veux!  
-bien sure severus...avec plaisir!

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à discuter de tout et de rien comme deux vieux amis qui viennent de se retrouver.

-bon ben je te remercie pour se déjeuner severus.  
-je t'en prie c'était un plaisir!

$ Hermione ne part pas tu vas le regretter je le sens!$

-tu veux prendre un café chez moi? demanda-t-elle en rougissant mais pas assez pour que rogue le remarque  
-bien sure

une fois devant la porte elle l'ouvrit et il brisa le silence:

-pourquoi tu fais sa?...je suis sure que tu sais se que je veux de toi!  
-oui je le sais...mais je le veux aussi!

Il l'embrassa et poussa la porte pour la refermer derrière eux, il lui prit les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur assez fort pour qu'elle gémisse de douleurs. Il se plaqua enfin contre lui pour qu'elle puisse sentir sa verge dresser de plaisir. Elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la robe de severus et il se retrouva en boxer et il se mit à lui enlever le débardeur rouge et le soutien gorge. Ils purent enfin s'admirer, les seins de la jeunes femme qui depuis poudlard avait pris une certaine forme avantageuse et le corps de severus muscle mais pas trop.  
l'ancienne gryffondor mit ces jambes autour des hanches de severus et il passa sa main sur la culotte humide de la jeune femme puis il l'arracha pour avoir accès au bout de chair avec lequel il joua pour ensuite entrer un puis deux puis trois doigts dans le sexe d'hermione se qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Il entra enfin délicatement en elle peut il fit se va-et-vient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profonds pour plus de jouissance, ils atteignirent enfin le septième ciel ensemble. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre défit le lit, ils se mirent dans les draps l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent âpres s'être embrasses.

Le lendemain

Hermione fit glisser sa main à coter d'elle pour sentir cet homme qui lui avait donne du plaisir...mais il n'y avait personne...

-Sev'? Cria-t-elle  
-oui?

Il avait dans les mains un plateau avec un bon petit déjeuner et une rose blanche.

-Que me vaut cet honneur?  
-J'ai du te fatiguer hier alors pour reprendre de l'énergie...Comme sa a du être la plus longue baise que t'ais eu...  
-qui t'as dit que c'était toi? Y'avait plus long!  
-hein? Quoi? potter ou weasley?  
-ni l'autre ni l'autre! Malefoy!  
-malefoy! Drago?  
-non! Lucius!  
-QUOI? Ce n'est pas possible tu me mens!  
-exactement!  
-tu m'as fait marcher?  
-non...courir! dit-elle en rigolant  
-attend je vais te le faire payer!

Il posa le plateau sur la table la plus proche et sautèrent sur elle pour la chatouiller...ils recouchèrent ensembles...se fut plus long et avec plus de passion...

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre la fin de celui la sa faisait trop "contes de fées" mais bon... 


	3. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Mauvaise nouvelle!**

Il était 6h du matin et un petit hibou vint donner des petits coups de bec contre le carreau dans l'espoir de réveiller la belle au bois dormant qui n'était autre que Hermione.  
Celle-ci ouvrit la fenêtre, sans réveiller son homme, prit la lettre et lut :

Chère Mlle Granger,  
Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que Mr Malefoy veut que vous passiez un mois dans son manoir pour lui changer les bandages, bien entendu vous aurez une chambre dans son manoir.  
Votre arrivée au manoir est prévue pour le 2 mai a 10 heures.

Dr. Mosuff

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! cria-t-elle.  
- Chérie ta voix est si douce le matin...  
- Je suis désolée Sev'! rétorqua-t-elle froidement  
- Toi tu es énervée ! Viens dans mes bras et explique-moi ce qui se passe !

Hermione obéit, elle alla se blottir contre Severus et lui montra la lettre de son supérieur.

- Ce n'est grave mon ange !  
- Mais je ne vais pas supporter d'être loin de toi Sev', ne plus te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser, coucher avec toi...pendant 1 mois !!!  
- Je sais mais de toutes façon je serai occupé ; j'ai une ou deux conférences, un voyage de deux semaines en Italie puis un voyage en France pour rencontrer le nouveau ministre de la magie et pleins d'autres choses...et je suis sur que tu ne verras pas le temps passer ! assura-t-il.  
- Bon, d'accord, j'accepte…

Lundi 1er mai

- Severus ?  
- Oui?  
- J'ai envie de toi ! dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front, le nez, les joues, le lobe, la bouche, le cou, la clavicule, les seins, le ventre, le nombril, le bas du ventre et enfin le sexe de la brune.  
Instinctivement elle écarta les cuisses et il joua avec sa langue sur le clitoris puis dans l'entrée du vagin. Elle gémit de plaisir puis il remonta en déposant des milliers de baisers sur le corps d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la bouche ou il se brûla au contact de la langue de sa puce. Mais le plaisir surpassa la douleur et lentement il s'introduit en elle. Ce va-et-vient était unique jamais elle n'0avait connu ça, c'était la première fois ou il se donnait autant à elle : son amour, sa passion... c'était pour elle ; il était de plus en plus rapide. Hermione gémit un bon coup et Severus la suivit. Le septième ciel ! Un liquide coula le long des cuisses d'Hermione et Severus s'écroula à côte d'elle.

Ils passèrent la journée au lit, l'un contre l'autre, bouche contre bouche et sexe dans sexe.

Mardi 2 mai

- Hermione, réveille-toi, il est 9 heures !

L'intéressée sursauta et s'habilla a toute vitesse, elle fourra un croissant dans sa bouche et prit sa valise après avoir embrassé et jeté un « au revoir mon homme ! » à Severus.

Elle était stressée et le fait de revoir Drago Malefoy l'angoissait ! Elle se résigna enfin a sonner :

Ding dong...

Prochain chapitre: Premier jour au manoir!  
Mais que va-il se passer? 


	4. Baisé volé

**Baisé volé!**

Ding dong !

Une elfe de maison élégamment vêtue, malgré le fait que sa condition l'obligeait à ne pas porter de vêtements, se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'Hermione.

- Bonjour miss, vous êtes la médicomage ?  
- Oui c'est bien moi, je cherche Mr Malefoy.  
- Entrez, entrez, je vais vous y conduire !  
- Très bien !

Hermione avait une jupe courte, noire, avec une chemisette blanche, une fine cravate noire et elle portait des chaussures ouvertes à talons noirs.

- Monsieur !? La médicomage est arrivée dans le manoir Malefoy, elle désire vous voir.  
- Fais-la entrer, s'il te plait Lilia !  
- Bien monsieur !

- Miss, monsieur Malefoy veut bien vous recevoir dans sa chambre ! Au revoir !  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Lilia, à votre service miss !  
- S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Hermione !  
- Bien… Hermione !

Toc toc toc

- Entre Granger !  
- Mr Malefoy j'aimerais examiner votre plaie !?  
- Faites !

Drago était en jeans noir délavé avec un boxer noir qui dépassait.  
Hermione enlevait le bandage de l'épaule de Drago et examina la plaie avant d'aller chercher la trousse de secours. Elle appliqua une crème, mis une compresse et remis le bandage vert pâle avec des fibres argentées.

-...aux couleurs de Serpentard ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avec un sourire sur les lèvres, mais Drago l'entendit.  
- ça pose un problème Granger ?  
- Non Mr Malefoy tout va bien ! Puis-je disposer ?  
- Oui... j'aime beaucoup ta tenue Granger !  
- Merci ! lâcha-t-elle avant de sortir.

Vers 21h

- Hermione ?  
- Oui Lilia ?  
- Le repas sera servi dans trente minutes dans la grande salle, j'ai eu pour ordre de vous aider à vous habiller.  
- Très bien je vais me laver !  
- Je vais vous choisir une robe, Hermione !  
- D'accord, mais une assez légère.

Lilia choisit une robe rouge qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. La tenue était complétée par un gilet noir.  
Une fois lavée, Hermione s'assit devant la coiffeuse et Lilia la coiffa en un chignon agrémenté de petits papillons rouges et noirs qui voletaient. Après elle entreprit de la maquiller, Hermione ressemblait à présent à une déesse !

- Lilia c'est un simple repas !  
- Monsieur Malefoy m'a dit de vous faire belle !  
- Conduis-moi dans le jardin, il me reste vingt minutes pour me promener dehors !

Lilia obéit et Hermione fut surprise de voir un si grand jardin, des massifs de roses occupaient une partie du jardin alors que de l'autre côté il y avait un lac ; sur ses rives se trouvait une balançoire. La jeune femme s'y assit et se balança tout en regardant le lac ou se reflétait... Drago !

- Bonsoir ! dit-elle simplement.  
- Bonsoir Granger !  
- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Granger et pas miss ou miss Granger ou même Hermione ?  
- Parce que nous sommes ennemis !  
- Même au bout de huit ans ou l'on ne s'est pas revus ?  
- Oui...  
- Très bien, c'est vous qui voyez monsieur Malefoy !  
- Arrête !  
- Quoi ?  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !  
- C'est ton nom que je sache !  
- Tu... laisse tomber !

- Pourquoi as-tu ordonné à Lilia que je me fasse belle ?  
- Parce que je n'accepte que les beautés à ma table !

Sur ces mots il fit apparaître un dîner aux chandelles.

- Alors comme ça la sang-de-bourbe que je suis est... comment as-tu dit ?... Ah oui c'est ça... une beauté !

En entendant ces quelques mots, Drago marcha vers elle et l'embrassa furieusement en la retenant contre lui.

- ... Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.  
- J'embrasse si mal ? demanda-t-il faussement inquiet.  
- Non, répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il me manquait déjà trop !  
- Qui ça ?  
- Bah mon mec de qui veux-tu que je parle ? De Harry ou Ron ? Sans façon !

Drago n'en revenait pas, elle avait un homme dans sa vie ! Il fallait qu'il découvre son identité ! Et il était bien décidé à mener sa petite enquête… 

Je voulais remercier de tout coeur ma correctrice mayurapotter.

nouveau chapitre: revelations! 


	5. L'homme de sa vie

**L'homme de sa vie...**

Cette soirée-là, était merveilleuse pour Hermione, mais Drago lui n'en revenait toujours pas : elle avait un homme dans sa vie et il lui manquait !  
La jalousie le rongeait petit à petit... mais un Malefoy jaloux et surtout qui dit jaloux dit amoureux... mais d'une sang-de-bourbe... ça relevait du miracle !

- Malefoy ! MALEFOY !... DRAGO !  
- Oui ? Quoi ?  
- Tu ne m'écoutes pas on dirait, elle s'appelle comment ? dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand elle vit le regard noir que lui lançait Drago.  
- ça ne te regarde en aucun cas Granger !  
- Donc tu es amoureux...  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua-t-il froidement en levant un sourcil interrogateur.  
- Rien… je voulais juste faire la conversation. Bon j'ai fini, je vais me coucher maintenant... Bonne nuit Malefoy.  
- Bonne nuit ! murmura-t-il, mais elle n'avait pas entendu, elle était trop loin, loin de lui.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle entreprit de se mettre en nuisette noire et d'écrire a Severus.

_Severus,  
C'est le premier jour, il est onze heures vingt et tu me manques atrocement, je sens que ce mois de séparation sera une vraie torture, surtout que Malefoy crois que je le drague ! Quel idiot ! Il a fait une tête de déterré quand je lui ais dit que l'homme de ma vie me manquait !  
Si je peux, je lui demanderai que tu passes au manoir Malefoy.  
Je vais te laisser mais je t'écrirai au moins une fois par jour._

Je t'aime,  
Hermione.

Sa chouette Mia attendait sagement à côté d'elle, Hermione attacha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau et ouvrit la fenêtre pour que Mia s'envole vers son appartement.  
Hermione s'allongea et s'endormit facilement. Le lendemain matin elle se leva vers sept heures, s'habilla d'un jean taille basse délavé et d'un débardeur vert pâle, elle se mit un serre-tête noire dans les cheveux et alla frapper a la chambre de Drago.

- Entrez !  
- Bonjour !  
- Salut ! Bien dormi ?  
- Oui ça peut aller !

Elle changea le bandage et allait partir quand...

- Je peux savoir qui est l'homme de ta vie ?  
- Alors dis-moi qui est la fille à qui tu pensais hier !  
- Hors de question !  
- Au revoir Malefoy !  
- ...

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Drago commença à écrire une lettre :

_Blaise,  
Connaissant ton métier de détective, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de mon affaire en priorité. Comme tu le sais, Granger est ma médicomage personnelle et elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait un homme dans sa vie, donc j'aimerais que tu cherches tout se que tu peux sur cet homme mais surtout son identité !  
Je te fais confiance._

Ton meilleur ami,  
Drago  


Pendant ce temps, au bord du lac, une jeune fille en maillot de bain bronzait. Elle pensait à Severus, il lui manquait horriblement mais malgré elle, elle pensa d'un coup à Drago et à la fille dont il était amoureux, parce qu'elle en était sûre : il était amoureux !

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et elle ne vit pas arriver Drago Malefoy lui aussi en maillot de bain. Il plongea et elle reçut des gouttelettes d'eau sur son visage déjà inondé de larmes qu'elle essuya.

- Ah... Malefoy !  
- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? Mais tu pleurs !  
- Oh... fais pas semblant de t'attrister quand je pleurs Malefoy !  
- Tu pensais à ton mec ?  
- ...oui ! dit-elle en étouffant des sanglots mais une seule et unique larme coula le long de son visage.

Il sortit de l'eau et s'essuya d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de s'asseoir près d'elle et d'essuyer cette larme qui lui fendait le coeur.

- Pourquoi tu me dis pas qui c'est cet homme ?  
- Parce que tu te moqueras de moi…  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce qu'il a vingt ans de plus que moi !  
- T'aimes les vieux ?  
- Non je l'aime lui !  
- Je le connais ?  
- Oui...

Un hibou grand duc atterrit soudain près de Drago, il prit la lettre et lut, dans sa tête :

_Drago,  
Je n'ai même pas besoin de faire des recherches pour savoir ! L'homme qu'elle aime n'est autre que ton parrain, ils habitent ensemble depuis trois ans et à ce que j'ai compris ils s'aiment vraiment !  
Désolé pour cette nouvelle, car je sais que tu l'aimes._

Ton meilleur ami,  
Blaise  
  
Une fois qu'il eut fini de lire la lettre il la brûla grâce à un sort.

- Je sais que tu aimes mon parrain !  
- C'est ton parrain ? Severus ne me l'a jamais dit ! Merlin, je suis dans la plus grande des merdes !

Pendant un instant Drago la regarda avec de grands yeux, ce qui trahissait son étonnement.


	6. De qui estelle amoureuse?

**De qui est-elle amoureuse?**

Elle avait laissé Drago planté là, les yeux ébahis, ne comprenant pas sa dernière phrase. "Un coup de vent cette fille" se dit-il.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione montait dans sa chambre escaladant les marches quatre à quatre.

- Mia !

Elle récupéra la lettre de Severus et la lit :

_'Mione,  
J'espère que Drago ne tentera rien avec toi, tu sais je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais Drago est mon filleul et s'il tente quoi que ce soit, il entendra parler de moi !  
Je demanderai moi-même à Drago si tu veux, car je sais que tous les deux vous ne vous entendez pas très bien !  
Je dois te laisser maintenant, j'ai du travail !_

Je t'aime,  
Ton Severus  


- Merlin, Severus si tu savais...  
- Si je savais quoi ? demanda un homme dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Severus !  
- Moi-même 'Mione !  
- Je suis si contente de te voir !  
- Moi de même ! Mais je t'ai posé une question !  
- Si tu savais combien je t'aime Sev' !  
- Montre-moi je ne sais pas à quel point tu m'aimes !  
- Pervers ! répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le torse.

Il ferma la porte pour que Drago ne puisse pas l'ouvrir même avec un sort et insonorisa la chambre.  
Pendant que Hermione et Severus se prouvaient leur amour réciproque, de son côté Drago ne supportait pas d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il demanda donc à Blaise de venir lui tenir compagnie et cinq minutes plus tard Blaisse frappait à la porte du manoir Malefoy.

- Entre Blaise !  
- Tu as une mine atroce Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Ils... ils sont dans la chambre d'Hermione !  
- Et j'imagine qu'ils ne discutent pas ?  
- ...  
- Drago reprend-toi t'es un Malefoy ! Ne te laisse pas aller ! Tu te démolis là !  
- Je le sais bien Blaise... je n'arrive pas à l'oublier même après huit ans de séparation !  
- Arrête Drago vous n'êtes jamais sortis ensemble ! Peut-être qu'elle ne t'aime pas... oui, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'a pas vu que t'avais changé !  
- Peut-être...

Cela faisait déjà près de trois quart d'heure qu'ils parlaient d'Hermione, quand celle-ci entra dans la cuisine en surprenant la conversation :

- Mais je l'aime Blaise !  
- Alors dit-lui !  
- Facile à dire, mais pas à faire !  
- Alors elle s'appelle comment ? demanda Hermione, maintenant que tu sais que j'aime Sev', tu dois me dire qui tu aimes !  
- Granger ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! répliqua Blaise.  
- Et vous Mr Zabini Blaise, je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole !  
- Granger baisse d'un ton avec mon meilleur ami !  
- Et vous Mr Malefoy quand vous aurez ouvert les yeux, vous verrez que je suis une fille et...  
- Un enfant de un an le verrait ! coupa froidement Drago.  
- ... Et en tant que fille je peux vous aider à avoir la fille de vos rêves Mr Malefoy, j'étais peut-être un rat de bibliothèque avant, Malefoy, mais maintenant je suis une femme épanouie !  
- Mais Granger je n'en doute pas un seul instant vu tout le temps que tu es resté enfermée dans ta chambre ! dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
- Moi au moins je ne reste pas là à attendre bêtement que la fille de mes rêves daigne bien vouloir me remarquer ! dit-elle sur le coup de la colère, elle en était devenue rouge.

- 'Mione ? dit Severus.  
- Oui ?  
- Je te jure que si tu savais qui il aime, tu n'aurais rien dit de tel !  
- Alors toi tu le sais ?  
- Oui…  
- Dis-moi qui est cette fille, au nom de Merlin Sev' !  
- Pourquoi ça te tiens tant à cœur ?  
- Pour dire vrai je ne le sais pas moi-même... peut-être que... dit-elle en pensant tout haut.  
- Peut-être quoi ?  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire Sev', désolée ! dit Hermione soudainement en devenant écarlate.  
- Tu me caches quelque chose Hermione ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de secret entre nous ?  
- C'est... c'est différent là, si je te le dit tu ne voudras plus de moi et je ne pourrai pas rester ici pour continuer à soigner Drago ! se défendit la jeune fille.  
- Tu m'appelles Drago maintenant ?  
- Oh laissez tomber toute cette histoire, moi je veux juste connaître le nom de cette fille !  
- Drago dis-lui ! ordonna Blaise.  
- Je refuse ! Même si je dois aimer cette fille en secret toute ma vie je le ferai mais je ne supporterai pas que Granger s'en mêle !  
- C'est bon Malefoy j'ai compris ! Arrête de t'énerver tu fais saigner ta plaie je vais ENCORE devoir changer ton bandage ! Accio trousse de secours !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Granger ?  
- Je vous prierais de me laisse nettoyer cette plaie !  
- Très bien !

Elle commença à caresser grâce à son index le bandage, ce qui troubla Malefoy qui resta malgré tout impassible :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger ?  
- Je cherche le scotch transparent !  
- Ah...

Une fois le bandage et la compresse enlevés elle put remarquer que la plaie s'était ouverte et elle le réprimanda sévèrement avant de nettoyer et de mettre un nouveau bandage.

- Merci ! lâcha-t-il quand elle eut fini.  
- Elle s'appelle comment ?  
- T'es tenace toi !  
- Assez ! dit-elle fièrement.  
- Je ne te le dirais pas !  
- Grrr... idiot ! Tu viens Sev' ?  
- Non, je dois parler avec Drago !  
- Ok je suis dans le jardin au cas où... !?  
- A tout de suite !

Elle s'éloigna de deux mètres et déroula une ficelle de chair : les oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George Weasley.

- Comment fais-tu pour la supporter Severus ? demanda Blaise.  
- Par amour tu es prêt à beaucoup de choses !  
- Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ? demanda Drago.  
- Oui ! s'écrièrent Severus et Blaise.  
- Tu n'as pas peur Severus ? demanda Blaise.  
- Non j'ai confiance en elle !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, ça ne voulait rien dire tout ça ! Et de quoi Severus aurait-il peur ? En qui avait-il confiance ? Mais un point positif dans tout ça, Drago allait lui dire qui il aimait !

Elle alla s'allonger dans l'herbe près du lac et repensa à cette histoire, pourquoi voulait-t-elle autant savoir qui était cette fille ? Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait la réponse : elle aimait Drago, mais la question était plus ou moins que Severus ?  
Une main gelée se posa sur la main d'Hermione.

- Ma chérie, ça va ?  
- Oui… répondit-elle faiblement.  
- Je vais devoir partir !  
- Je te raccompagne ?  
- Non pas besoin, je connais le chemin !

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Severus donnait toute sa passion, son amour pour elle, et elle, il lui semblait que ce n'était pas un au revoir mais un adieu. Elle avait tellement de questions à poser à Severus… mais celui-ci était déjà parti loin de ce manoir.

Elle laissa une larme couler le long de son visage d'ange, puis deux puis trois et enfin toute une rivière s'installa sur ce visage.

Blaise et Drago regardaient la scène de loin et en raccompagnant son ami Drago lui dit :

- Elle l'aime vraiment !  
- Ou peut-être qu'elle est perdue ? Tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce qui lui trotte dans la tête, à cette fille !  
- J'aimerais pourtant... savoir...  
- Je sais... je crois que tu devrais aller la voir !  
- Pour lui dire quoi ?  
- D'abord que tu l'aimes ça serait un bon début !  
- Elle se moquera…  
- Elle n'est pas ce genre de fille et tu le sais très bien Drago !  
- Ok !  
- Je te laisse, au revoir !

Drago alla rejoindre Hermione et s'assit près d'elle. Sans savoir pourquoi il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller, sanglotant contre son torse. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, ils semblaient paisibles.

Drago en était heureux mais il se dit que demain il faudrait avouer et alors là l'ambiance dans le manoir Malefoy ne serait plus du tout la même!


	7. La révélation

**La révélation**

Il était près de dix heures du matin et le soleil frappait le visage des jeunes adultes, un vent frais caressait leur peau et Hermione encore endormie resserrait son étreinte, quant à Drago il admirait la vue de son ange endormi, il n'osait pas la réveiller elle avait l'air paisible comme si elle rêvait d'une vie meilleure mais d'un coup sans savoir pourquoi une larme s'échappa et elle sursauta. Elle se tourna vers Drago et recula comme si elle venait de se piquer avec une épine de cactus.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Hier je suis venu te voir près du lac, je t'ai prise dans mes bras, tu as pleuré et on s'est endormis, résuma Drago.  
- Ah... comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
- Décidément ! Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ?  
- Oui !  
- Mais avant je voudrais savoir : pourquoi ça te tient à cœur ?  
- Je ne sais pas... enfin si mais c'est bête !  
- Dis quand même !

Elle se leva et marcha vers le bord du lac, elle fixait l'eau paisible tout en lui parlant :

- Il y a huit ans de cela, je suis tombée amoureuse, pour moi malgré ses défauts c'était l'homme parfait. Malheureusement son arrogance, ses sourires narquois et tout le reste, ont fait que le jour où je lui ai écrit une lettre racontant ce que je ressentais pour lui, je... je n'ai pas pu l'envoyer ! J'en ai souffert toutes ces années et j'ai redécouvert l'amour avec Severus mais lui je l'aime moins et ça je ne l'ai su qu'hier quand il m'a embrassée, j'avais l'impression que c'était un baiser d'adieu c'est pour ça que je sanglotais hier, je savais qu'il croyait que c'était fini entre nous pour une raison qui m'échappe encore je l'avoue !  
Tu dois peut-être te demander comment je fais pour aimer deux hommes en même temps ? Je ne pourrai jamais répondre à ta question muette, moi-même je ne comprends pas. Je croyais l'avoir oublié, mais non il reste dans mon coeur tout ce temps et il attendait patiemment en me disant qu'il attendrait toute sa vie s'il le fallait.  
- Qui est-ce ?

Elle se retourna son visage rempli de larmes et les yeux rouges. Et lui dit simplement :

- Je croyais que c'était évident ! dit-elle avec un faible sourire.  
- ... Moi ? hésita Drago.  
- Oui ! répondit-elle en baissant la tête, mais je sais que tu aimes cette fille et même si je sais que ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes j'aimerais te voir heureux avec elle !  
- Je t'aime Hermione !

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui releva le menton avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et entre deux baisers il réussit à dire "j'ai envie de toi" et elle "moi aussi", il la porta facilement vers sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit avant de jeter un sort de collaporta et d'insonorisation.

Avec un sort assez simple ils furent tout deux nus. Hermione s'allongea au centre du lit et Drago l'embrassa avec amour et descendit dans le cou de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Il commença à titiller son bout de chair avant de pénétrer un puis deux puis trois doigts dans la partie inférieure de son anatomie. Elle gémit de plaisir avant de lâcher un "entre... en... moi !" Devant l'abandon de la jeune femme, Drago la pénétra en douceur avant qu'elle lui dise " je ne... suis... pas en sucre... Dragooo !".  
Le va-et-vient se fit plus rapide et plus profond et dix minutes plus tard Hermione se retrouva au septième ciel avec l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse, ils jouissaient à en perdre haleine et Drago s'écroula aux côtés de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser ; ils s'endormirent sereins.

Le lendemain

- Bonjour beau blond ! dit la jeune femme joyeuse.  
- Salut ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?  
- Oui, à peu près trente minutes !  
- Il est quelle heure ?  
- Neuf heures pourquoi ?  
- Comme ça !  
- Alors comme ça tu m'aimes ?  
- Eh oui…  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Depuis que tu m'aimes !  
- Dire qu'on aurait pu vivre huit merveilleuses années !  
- Ne t'en fais pas on va se rattraper !  
- Oui... on va se rattraper ! Excuse-moi Drago je vais me baigner !

Elle partit en coup de vent récupérant dans sa chambre parchemins, encre et plumes :

Mon cher Severus,  
Quand tu m'as embrassée hier j'ai comme eu l'impression que tu me disais adieu, je ne vois pas pourquoi... si jamais j'ai fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas je regrette sincèrement !  
Ce baiser m'a bouleversée, je ne saurais te dire à quel point !  
Aussi je voulais t'expliquer mon entêtement hier, je suis amoureuse de Drago depuis près de huit ans mais c'est ressortit hier... je sais qu'en te disant cela je te fais du mal mais il fallait que je te le dise mais sache aussi que je t'aime autant que lui c'est pourquoi j'ai pris une décision que je mettrai en oeuvre à partir de la fin du mois ! Je ne peux te dire quelle décision j'ai prise mais sache que si vous en souffrez tout les deux, j'en souffrirais autant et même plus ou moins je ne sais pas... On verra bien le jour venu.

Je t'aime tellement mon Sev',  
Ta 'Mione.

Elle attacha la lettre à la patte de la chouette et lui glissa le nom du destinataire, ne pouvant contenir ses larmes elle alla se cacher et toute la journée elle pleura à chaudes et grosses larmes, de son côté Drago la cherchait il criait son prénom mais elle préféra ne pas répondre. Vers sept heures du soir elle sortit de sa cachette.

- Hermione ! Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Drago.  
- Si, si !  
- Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée !  
- Je sais mais je ne voulais voir personne, désolée !  
- C'est rien Hermione ! Va dans la cuisine, Lilia te donnera de quoi te restaurer !  
- Je n'ai pas faim, je vais me coucher !

Le mois s'était écoulé, trop vite au goût des deux amants mais Hermione devait mettre en oeuvre sa décision.  
Elle convoqua Severus et Drago dans le salon du manoir Malefoy, une fois arrivés les deux hommes se posèrent tous un tas de questions dont une était : pourquoi est ce qu'il y avait ces valises près de la porte d'entrée ?


	8. Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir...**

Une jeune femme, les cheveux lisses qui retombaient sur les épaules, elle portait un jean taille basse noir et un haut moulant blanc qui laissait paraître son ventre plat ; elle avait aux pieds des talons noirs et dans les cheveux un bandana blanc.

La jeune femme, qui n'était autre qu'Hermione, descendait lentement les escaliers du manoir Malefoy, arrivée en bas elle prit une guitare et commença a l'accorder avant de se mettre a chanter :

_H: Qui pourra  
M'ouvrir les yeux  
Qui saura  
Me dire lequel des deux  
Je désire  
Lequel m'attire  
Qui j'admire  
Qui me fera choisir_

Entre une espérance et un empire  
Entre un regard sans faille et un sourire

Moi j'aimerais pouvoir aimer  
Aimer les yeux fermés  
Pouvoir partager  
Et l'amour et l'amitié  
Aimer dans le plaisir  
Sans avoir à choisir  
D: Aime-moi sans me le dire  
H: Sans avoir à choisir  
D: Laisse moi te conquérir

Mais qui pourra  
Me dire comment  
Les aimer  
Sans les trahir un peu  
Tous les deux  
Sans faire souffrir  
Celui qui  
Ne sera jamais heureux

Mais rester encore celle qu'il désire  
Qu'il soit le regard sans faille ou le sourire

Moi j'aimerais pouvoir aimer  
Aimer les yeux fermés  
Pouvoir partager  
Et l'amour et l'amitié  
Mais dans le plaisir  
Sans avoir à choisir  
S: Aime-moi sans me trahir  
H: Sans avoir à choisir  
S: Je serai ton avenir

J'aimerais pouvoir aimer  
Aimer les yeux fermés  
Pouvoir partager  
Et l'amour et l'amitié  
Aimer dans le plaisir  
Sans avoir à choisir  
D: Aime-moi sans me le dire  
H: Sans avoir à choisir  
D: Laisse moi te conquérir  


Une fois la chanson terminée, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, prit sa valise et son sac qu'elle réduit avant de se tourner face aux hommes de sa vie.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un au revoir, qui sait ?  
- Je m'en doutais que tu allais nous quitter ! dit Drago sombrement.  
- On peut savoir où tu vas ?  
- Là où je pourrais remettre mes idées au clair et là où tout a commencé...  
- Mais... je ne vois pas où tout a commencé...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne devez pas savoir. C'est mieux comme ça... peut-être que vous referez vos vies avec des femmes qui auront quelque chose que je n'ai pas... Je ne vais pas vous embrasser, ça serait malhonnête de ma part... Mais une bise ça n'a rien de malhonnête, si ?

Elle leur fit une bise et s'approcha de la cheminée, elle prit de la poudre de cheminette, la jeta, se mit dans la cheminée et cria "appartement Hermione Granger".

Arrivée dans son appartement elle jeta un sort pour que toutes ses affaires et tout ses meubles se réduisent et s'installent dans une valise vide. Elle réduit la valise, la mit dans sa poche et grâce au réseau des cheminées, elle partit là où tout a commencé...

Que pensez vous de cette fic' qui n'est pas encore terminée? 


	9. Les recherches

**Les recherches**

- Professeur McGonagall ?  
- Miss Granger, je suis heureuse de savoir que vous acceptez le poste de professeur de métamorphose !  
- C'est un plaisir de vous rendre ce service ! Y'a t-il de nouveaux professeurs ?  
- Oui quelques-uns, mais vous ne les verrez qu'au mois d'août !  
- Bien, où sont mes appartements professeur ?  
- Je ne suis plus votre professeur, appelez-moi plutôt Minerva.  
- Alors je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Hermione !  
- Bien, Hermione, appartement C étage 2 !  
- Merci Minerva !  
- Le repas sera servi à dix-neuf heures dans la Grande Salle, et demain soir c'est le bal de fin d'année, si tu veux...  
- Je verrais si j'ai une robe de bal, sinon tant pis !  
- Très bien, bonne journée Hermione !  
- Bonne journée à toi aussi !

Appartement C étage 2

- Mon dieu que c'est sombre !

Elle passa sa journée à nettoyer son nouvel appartement et à le redécorer !  
Le lit à baldaquin avec des draps de soie rouge sang et les rideaux noirs.  
Un peu plus de bougies...  
L'appartement scintillait de mille feux ! La bibliothèque était remplie à craquer et sur son bureau se trouvait déjà un tas de plumes, d'encres et de parchemins vierges. Pendant le mois de mai, Hermione avait préparé tout le programme du cours de métamorphose, ainsi elle sera tranquille de ce côté-là mais il lui resterait tout de même les devoirs à corriger.

Au manoir Malefoy

- Comment peut-on la retrouver Sev' ?  
- Blaise est détective il me semble ?  
- Oui, mais elle est plus maligne que lui !  
- Même, il faut essayer ! Sinon je connais une ancienne magie mais il faut quelque chose qui lui appartient !  
- J'ai son médaillon !  
- Comment tu l'as eu ?  
- Je ne préfère pas te le dire...  
- Tu as couché avec elle ?  
- Oui…  
- Je m'en doutais… bon passe-moi ce médaillon !

"Que la magie révèle  
Là où tu te caches  
Que le brouillard se tasse  
Pour mieux retrouver  
Ce que l'on a perdu  
Que l'amour soit mon pouvoir  
Et qu'il m'aide à te retrouver  
Pour combler le vide  
Qui nous sépare à présent"

Une aura rouge s'échappa du médaillon pour inscrire :

"Là où tout a commencé  
Tu la retrouveras  
Si vraiment ton amour est pur  
Tu la retrouveras  
Et si le chagrin s'installe  
Tu la retrouveras  
Malgré les barrières qui la protègent  
Tu la retrouveras"

"Là où tout a commencé,  
C'est là où elle t'a rencontré  
Pour la toute première fois  
Suit ton coeur car c'est là  
Que tu trouveras ton pouvoir"

- Bon et si on commençait par noter le poème qui vient d'apparaître ?  
- Bonne idée Drago ! Vas-y note !

Apres quelques heures de réflexions :

- J'en ai marre ! C'est trop compliqué !  
- Non c'est trop simple ! Drago relis bien !

"Là où tout a commencé,  
C'est là où elle t'a rencontré  
Pour la toute première fois  
Suit ton coeur car c'est là  
Que tu trouveras ton pouvoir"

- Le seul problème c'est que c'est trop simple ! Parce que sinon je sais où elle se cache !  
- Et où ?  
- A Poudlard ! Elle m'a rencontré pour la toute première fois à Poudlard !  
- Oui mais c'est quoi ce pouvoir ?  
- Toi aussi tu as ce pouvoir, Drago !  
- Ah bon ? Si tu me dit quel est ce pouvoir je ne peux pas te dire si oui ou non je l'ai !  
- Le pouvoir de l'amour !  
- Mais comment on s'en sert ?  
- Concentre-toi sur Hermione !  
- ...  
- Normalement tu dois ressentir ce qu'elle ressent à cet instant, ce qu'elle fait...  
- Elle pleure... elle est triste, vraiment très triste...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas... si ! Attend !... Elle... elle ne retrouve plus son... médaillon... et elle ne veut pas retourner ici pour le récupérer !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'elle risque de craquer si elle nous voit ! Elle sèche ses larmes et elle va dans une grande salle avec plein de personnes... c'est flou... mais c'est McGonagall ! Elle est à Poudlard !


	10. le bal des anciens élèves

**Le bal des anciens élèves...**

- Drago, maintenant que l'on sait où elle se cache, on va attendre au moins deux semaines!  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on y va pas tout de suite ?  
- Drago... si on y va tout de suite elle n'aura pas eu le temps de réfléchir... c'est bien pour ça qu'elle nous a quittés, non ?  
- Tu as raison…  
  
A Poudlard

- Minerva ?  
- Oui Hermione ?  
- Je voulais te demander quelque chose...  
- Vas-y demande moi !  
- J'aimerais organiser un bal dans la Grande Salle le quinze juin.  
- Et en quel honneur ?  
- Euh… ce serait le bal des anciens élèves…  
- Très bien, je préviens la Gazette du Sorcier pour qu'ils mettent une annonce.  
- Merci ! Je m'occuperai des préparatifs ! J'ai un tas d'idées !  
- Comme toujours Hermione !

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que la Gazette du Sorcier avait fait paraître une annonce. Drago et Severus avaient décidé d'y aller, même si Severus n'était pas un ancien élève il voulait voir Hermione, son Hermione !  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'activait dans la Grande Salle, jetant des sorts de lévitation sur les bougies et autres décorations... Il lui restait moins de six heures pour finir de préparer le bal car après les professeurs et elle-même allaient se préparer, sachant que les femmes prennent deux heures pour se préparer et que le bal commençait à huit heures du soir.

Hermione entendait du bruit en dehors, car Minerva avait décidé, en raison du grand nombre d'invités, de faire le bal en plein air. A cette occasion des bougies formaient des ronds à trois mètres d'altitudes. Une scène avec des instruments avait été installée et des longues tables avaient été disposées de sorte qu'il y ait de la place pour danser. Minerva avait fait comme un bouclier de couleur blanche de cinq mètres de hauteur pour empêcher les insectes de venir se poser sur la nourriture.

Tout le monde était là, en train de manger, de danser, de parler, de rire ou de pleurer de joie. Quant à elle, elle descendait les marches du grand escalier du hall. Plus personne de parlait, il n'y avait même plus de musique, tout le monde était en admiration devant Hermione mais personne ne la reconnut sauf Drago et Severus.

Elle avait les cheveux attachés comme pour le bal de quatrième année, une robe blanche comme neige, sans manche. Pour descendre les escaliers elle était obligée de relever le devant de sa robe laissant apparaître de belles chaussures blanches presque transparentes.

Drago, lui, portait un costume blanc sans cravate et Severus un costume noir sans cravate. Tous deux allèrent à la rencontre de la jeune femme rosie par la gêne que tout le monde la regarde.

- Hermione, tient ton médaillon ! dit Drago.  
- Merci ! dit-elle en mettant son médaillon argenté.  
- Tu nous a manqués, tu sais ? dit Severus.  
- Je n'avais pas le choix ! se défendit-elle.  
- Si tu pouvais en choisir un de nous deux ! s'écria Drago.  
- Je suis en train de faire des recherches sur une ancienne magie qui me permettrait de savoir lequel de vous deux j'aime le plus, même si l'autre souffrira de ce choix !  
- Tu veux danser Hermione ? demanda le jeune Malefoy.  
- Avec plaisir Drago !... Severus ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Je ne sors plus avec toi que je sache ? dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Pendant la soirée Hermione dansa, chacun leur tour avec les hommes de sa vie. Puis Drago lui demanda une faveur :

- J'aimerais que tu chantes pour moi s'il te plait.  
- Elle sera pas très belle... et elle sera pour vous deux ! dit-elle en désignant "ses" hommes

Elle monta sur scène, lorsque les chanteurs eurent fait une pause :

- Bonjour mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je vais chanter une chanson pour deux personnes qui ont volé mon coeur.  
_  
"A fleur de toi de vitaa une chanteuse moldue"_

Une fois la chanson fini, Hermione laissa ruisseler des larmes sur son si beau visage angélique avant de descendre de l'estrade et retourner près de Severus et Drago.  
Severus, sous les regards étonnés de tous les anciens élèves, la prit dans ses bras et la serra le plus possible avant de la reculer et lui donner un baiser sur le front.

- Merci Sev', tu es vraiment tendre avec moi tu sais ?  
- Oui je sais, et tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis comme ça avec toi et pas avec les autres...  
- Je sais...  
- Je me sens exclu de la conversation là ! réagit Drago.

Hermione lui fit un sourire timide avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Alors moi aussi je t'ai volé ton cœur ? demanda Drago.  
- ça fait bien longtemps et tu le sais ! Drago tu chantes avec moi ?  
- Mais je chante mal !  
- C'est faux je t'ai entendu un jour !  
- Ok, mais c'est moi qui choisit la chanson !  
- Très bien…

Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et Drago prit la parole :  
- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et je vais chanter avec cette jolie demoiselle.

_"Elle veut..."_

Une fois la chanson fini, elle descendit de l'estrade, severus proposa a hermione de danser avec lui...

-Hermione? M'accorderais-tu cette danse?  
-Avec plaisir sev'...

Personne n'étais sur la piste de danse, ils étaient seuls...seul eux comptaient...ils étaient seuls au monde...

Viiite vos réactions!!! 


	11. Suicide et enterrement

**Suicide et enterrement!**

Il était minuit dans... cinq... quatre... trois... deux... un, la grande horloge sonna, Hermione paniquée, courut jusque dans sa chambre suivie de près par Severus et Drago qui se demandaient pourquoi elle s'était enfuie du bal.

Elle s'approcha de sa salle de bain et pris un couteau dont la lame était en or, elle fit une petite fente sur le doigt de Drago puis de Severus.

- Dans cinq secondes vous allez mettre en même temps une goutte de votre sang dans ce chaudron !

Ils obéirent et une fumée dorée s'échappa du chaudron.  
Puis elle prit le couteau qu'elle nettoya et se coupa le doigt, une boule de sang se forma sur la peau, elle prit la plume de phoenix et la trempa dans le sang avant de la jeter dans le chaudron, une fumée rouge sang s'échappa ainsi qu'une plume de la même couleur.

Hermione prit la plume et la posa délicatement sur un parchemin vierge...

-

_"Par le pouvoir de l'amour  
Que l'on me révèle  
Celui que j'aime"_

Elle répéta l'incantation trois fois avant de pointer sa baguette vers la plume.

- Apparus Nomum Amor !... Puis, se tournant vers drago et severus : Sortez s'il vous plaît !

Sans même protester, ils partirent de la salle de bain et allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon aménagé.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme regardait la feuille avec effarement !

- NOOON ! hurla-t-elle, puis d'un coup elle se mit à sangloter comme une enfant.  
- Hermione ! Ouvre-nous ! S'il te plaît 'Mione ! s'écria Severus.

La porte s'ouvrit, une femme au teint pâle se tenait dans l'encadrement, une feuille et une plume rouge sang dans une main et sa baguette de l'autre.

Drago allait la prendre dans ses bras quand elle pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Ne m'approche pas !... Et toi non plus !  
- Mais 'Mione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Je suis maudite, voilà ce qui m'arrive !

Elle lui montra la feuille tachée de sang et trois mots écrits dessus.

- C'est impossible !  
- On dirait bien que si ! J'ai travaillé deux semaines sur ce projet, j'ai inventé cette potion et cette incantation et même la formule tout ça pour... CA ! Je sais ce qui me reste à faire maintenant !

Ses yeux devinrent noirs comme jamais, alors que d'habitude ils étaient d'une merveilleuse couleur chocolat !

- Tu vas faire quoi Hermione ?  
- Tu ne devines pas mon amour ? Mais je vais vous sauver !  
- Co-comment ? demanda un severus de plus en plus inquiet.  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu comprends ? Tu m'en empêcherais... tu m'empêcherais de vous rendre heureux, vous mes amours ! Il n'y a que cette solution ! Mais avant que vous retourniez au bal j'aimerais vous dire que je vous ai aimé, je vous aime et je vous aimerai toujours.

Le coeur d'Hermione se serrait à chaque mot sorti de sa bouche, à chaque larme versée, mais elle devait combattre ce mal, et le seul moyen c'est de combattre le mal par le mal...

Elle monta à la plus haute tour du château, elle s'assit au bord de la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide. Elle écrit quelques lignes pour ses amours...

_Severus, Drago,_

Tout d'abord je veux que cette lettre soit lue à mon enterrement magique.

Ce que j'ai fait était inévitable... j'ai raté ma vie, je souffre le martyre car je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir, mais en même temps moi, là à côté de cette feuille je suis morte mais aucunement paisible, je sais que je vous ai aimé, le parchemin rouge sang le prouve.  
L'amour quand on le tient est un pur bonheur mais quand il y en a deux alors là c'est le malheur, moi Miss je-sais-tout et la fille la plus intelligente de toute ma génération était destinée à un travail de médicomage option potion et d'un homme dont je serais folle amoureuse, un homme qui serait un ange, du côté du bien et militant pour la S.A.L.E. mais aussi un homme sous les ordres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais pourtant rien de cela, Severus est tout ce qu'aime l'Hermione sombre, la mauvaise... et au contraire Drago est tout ce qu'aime la bonne et sainte Hermione mais avec une pointe de malice.  
Pendant vingt-huit ans ma vie a été une pure joie mais ce mois fut un véritable supplice !  
Drago refait surface, je trompe Severus en couchant avec mon premier amour... mais au fait... comment se fait-il que j'aime autant Severus que Drago alors que c'est Drago mon premier amour ?  
Le jour où vous saurez... ma tombe sera à votre disposition !

Oui je sais je parle comme si j'étais déjà morte alors que je ne le suis pas encore mais dans moins de quinze minutes, si, je le serais... morte !  
Je me vois sauter du haut de cette tour, avoir l'impression de voler mais il ne faut pas crier, surtout pas, je risque de vous prévenir et il faut que mon corps soit froid et que l'on ne puisse plus me sauver car sinon les amours de ma vie risquent de ne plus vivre heureux... Je sens déjà la pression de mon corps contre cette terre dure et cette pierre me briser le crâne, puis sentir la chaleur de mon sang coulant sur mon visage, sur mon corps et cette belle robe qui m'a coûtée une petite fortune, une robe de la couleur de la neige prendre la couleur du sang, on en parlera longtemps et même Rita Skeeter en parlera j'imagine déjà les gros titres, les pleurs de Harry, Ron, Ginny, mes parents et vous mes amours... mais ne pleurez pas je suis heureuse désormais même si Ginny ne m'a pas prévenue qu'elle était bi même si elle est mariée avec Harry et qu'elle est heureuse... et Ron qui ne m'a pas dit que Blaise Zabini l'attirait énormément et c'est pour ça qu'il ne tenait pas avec des filles plus de trois jours... J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre... et oui je suis une Miss je-sais-tout avant d'être cette morte au visage pâle et ce sang coulant de ma bouche et tout le long de ma joue blanche.

Maintenant c'est fini, vraiment fini, vous serez heureux, Severus un jour tu m'as dit avoir aimé une femme tellement belle que tu en étais presque devenu aveugle, retrouve-la et dis le lui, peut-être qu'elle t'aime finalement et toi Drago n'as-tu vraiment aimé que moi ou une autre femme pourrait me remplacer ?

De toute façon, même si j'en avais choisi un je souffrirais de ce que l'autre ne m'aura pas donné.

Il me faut dès maintenant vous dire... Adieu...

Votre 'Mione qui vous aime de tout son cœur !

Comme elle l'avait dit dans sa lettre, personne ne put la sauver. Malgré elle, avant de mourir à exactement minuit trente-deux elle dit "Je vous aime... adieu..." un sourire se dessina sur ce visage angélique noyé dans le sang.  
Son enterrement eut lieu à Poudlard en souvenir de la fille la plus intelligente de sa génération mais aussi sur demande des hommes en noir.

Pendant l'enterrement

L'enterrement d'Hermione eut lieu le dix-sept juillet.  
Ils étaient tous là, les Weasley, les Potter, les amies médicomages d'Hermione, des gens que personne ne connaissait à part elle et des journalistes dont Rita Skeeter.  
Comme pour Dumbledore, Hermione fut déposée sur un bloc de marbre rectangulaire et rouge sang.  
"Ses" deux hommes lurent cette lettre qui émut pas mal de gens même s'ils ne connaissaient pas personnellement la jeune femme.  
A la fin le professeur McGonagall jeta un sort sur le bloc et sur Hermione et ils se changèrent en un coeur brisé noir d'où on avait l'impression que du sang sortait.  
Une fois l'enterrement terminé, toutes les personnes posèrent une rose rouge, noire ou blanche au pied du coeur et partirent vers la Grande Salle où un goûter avait été préparé par des sorciers puisque Hermione n'aimait pas l'esclavage des elfes de maison.  
Quant à Drago et Severus, ils étaient à genoux au pied de ce coeur déchiré... ils se remémoraient les moments vécus avec Hermione, les larmes s'échappèrent lentement des yeux de ces hommes qui avaient un seul espoir... que ce soit qu'un rêve ou plutôt... un cauchemar!  
Ça faisait à présent deux heures qu'ils ressassaient le passé et Severus posa une main protectrice sur son filleul et brisa ce lourd silence :

- Elle ne voulait pas qu'on soit malheureux...elle ne voulait que notre bonheur Drago ! Alors ressaisissons-nous!  
- Tu as raison Severus…

Et sur ces quelques mots ils se levèrent, jetèrent un dernier coup d'oeil à la tombe et s'en allèrent sans se retourner... même si parfois l'un d'eux avait envie de retourner sur sa tombe, l'autre l'en empêchait pour ne pas le voir souffrir.

Ils ne finirent jamais avec une autre femme, rien que l'idée de serrer une autre femme qu'elle leur donnait des nausées !

Depuis ce jour si une sorcière tombe amoureuse de deux sorciers en même temps et qu'elle ne peut choisir, on dit que c'est la malédiction d'Hermione.

Hermione qui avait réponse à tout…sauf à l'Amour !

Dites moi si vous avez aimez! Et si vous avez une idée de suite ma volière est ouverte et je lis tout les reviews!!!  
Sa me fait bizarre de dire que c'est fini …

Je remercie les personne qui m'ont encourage a continuer et spécialement je remercie Solenne qui est ma correctrice et elle ma beaucoup aide a m'améliorer! Solenne je te serait toujours reconnaissante de se que tu fais pour moi!  
Comme Hermione, maintenant je dois dire adieu a ma fanfic'!

_**Adieu...**_

Morgane17 et solenne vous remercie de votre visite sur cette fanfic'!

Auteur: Morgane17  
Correctrice: solenner


	12. Poeme sur ma fanfiction

**Poème sur ma fanfiction**

**Deux cœurs, deux vies  
Mon cœur balance des deux côtés  
Chacun son tour dans mon lit  
Je me surprends à les tromper**

Je les aime tant  
Mais comment choisir  
Comment leurs dire  
Qu'il est temps

J'ai dû choisir  
De les quitter  
Même si ça rime avec souffrir  
J'ai été trop déchirée

L'amour de ma vie  
M'a poursuivie  
Quant au deuxième  
Lui aussi m'aime

Ma vie a été bouleversée  
Le jour où je suis allée dans ce café  
Le jour où je suis partie le soigner  
Et où j'ai su que je me déchirais

J'ai appris à souffrir, déchirée  
Et à partir sans me retourner  
Mais ça n'a pas suffi  
Et j'ai dû mettre fin à ma vie

Morgane


	13. Reviews

**Cette histoire m'attriste un peu vers la fin vu que j'ai du tuer hermione!**

**Par cette histoire je voulais passer le message que dans la vie un homme peux nous faire tourner la tete et ca peux finir mal! peut etre pas en suicide je vous rassure mais par moment on en ai a la limite...**

**J'espere que mon poeme vous a plu, je l'ais fais moi meme!!! Fortiche la fille nan?**

**J'espere que vous avez aimé cette fanfiction qui est la mienne!!!**

**Donnez moi votre avis par review ou demandez moi quelque chose sur cette fic' et je vous repondrais sur cette page!!!**

**Je vous adore tous et toutes,**

**a la prochaine...****fic' **

**REVIEWS**

Je mettrais les reviews au fur et a mesure!!!

Fofolle : J'espere que la suite t'a plu!!! Evidemment que c'est Hermione !!! Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert Merci et à bientôt !!!


End file.
